villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/What I Didn't Like About It Chapter Two
1. Like I said, I didn't like the side quests of the film. I get the idea behind them, they were there because each Loser needed to get a token from their past in order to complete the Ritual of Chud (which I didn't like how it was represented in the film because I would've personally loved seeing the more cosmological side of the ritual)...my problem with this has to do with the wasted potential in some of the objectives. I'll explain more, but for now, I felt that the side quests were tedious at best and were ultimately not even important to the plot of the movie at all. 2. I thought the film did characters such as Henry Bowers, Audrey, and Tom Rogan badly. Because of how he failed to injure or outright maim any of the Losers, Bowers was really pointless and added nothing to the overall movie. It was only there just because it was in the book, so of course. Tom was meant to show that Beverly never was able to escape her abuse that she suffered from her father, and the way that the film resolves it doesn't really make it seem like she really conquered her demons. Audrey I understand that it would be annoying to repeat her getting kidnapped as in the original novel and 1990 miniseries, but any of these potential side characters and their arcs could've added a bit more to the film. I kind of feel the same way with the film's additions of Dean and Victoria. From everything, they seemed to represent a newer generation that was being harassed by evil forces...but obviously they're only there to be Pennywise chow. 3. So with what they did add into the film? So, I do like the idea of Richie being gay in this version. I don't really care about the sexuality of a fictional character. But at the end of the day...what was even the point of the development? I mean, yeah, I did kind of try to justify it by saying that it adds context to Richie boasting about his nonexistent sexual prowess as he was compensating for his sexuality, but really, what does it overall contribute to the film? If Bill had to conquer his demons in the form of him having regret over lying to Georgie years ago, where is Richie's storyline going? Aside from Pennywise taunting him about his sexuality in that glorious musical moment, the reveal doesn't contribute to anything in the larger scheme of things. He never has to face his fears, nor does he out himself to his friends. With Stanley's letter, I guess that means that Richie is no longer afraid to express himself. So yay??? 4. Besides that, I do commend the film for trying to add a little flair to Stanley's suicide...but it still gives me some pause. Sure, he rationalizes his decision to do the deed, and on paper it sounds legit. So I guess the lesson here is if there's something in your past and you don't feel up to task at confronting it, kill yourself. It still doesn't help that the "not suicide" letter still emits this sense of cowardice. 5. But where I feel the movie doesn't do the most justice is with Derry itself. The novel went to great lengths at describing the hatred and evil festering within the town. How the town was It and It was the town. Aside from Adrian's death where I felt that they depicted it well, I felt no real dread when it came to the town. Maybe it has to do with the tonal whiplash, but the film fails to convey the dark history of the town. 6. While it was great to see the young cast again, the issue is that the flashbacks really don't add much to the film. Maybe that one flashback with Stanley as that played a crucial part in the Ritual of Chud, but they felt like filler. Category:Blog posts